Question: A box contains tiles, numbered 1, 2, 3,..., 49, 50. Only tiles which are marked with a number congruent to $2 \pmod{5}$ are blue. One tile is chosen randomly from the box. What is the probability that the tile is blue?
Explanation: Positive integers which are congruent to $2\pmod{5}$ belong to the set $$\{2+5(0), 2+5(1), 2+5(2), ..., \}.$$To find the largest element of this set which is less than or equal to 50, we look for the largest possible integer $n$ such that $$2+5(n-1) \le 50.$$Solving this inequality, we find $n \le 53/5$, so the maximum integer solution is $n=\lfloor 53/5 \rfloor = 10$. Since there are 50 total tiles, the probability that the tile is marked with a number congruent to $2 \pmod{5}$ is $\dfrac{10 \; \text{blue tiles} }{50 \; \text{total tiles}} = \boxed{ \frac{1}{5} } .$